


Drunken Night

by Katlyn1948



Series: AxG Week 2019 [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AryaxGendry Week, Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken state, Edric Dayne (mentioned), F/M, Friends to Lovers, axgweek, fevered kisses, just get naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya and Gendry have a drunken night together that doesn't turn out the way they planned.





	Drunken Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Arya and Gendry week. Look, I know I'm not supposed to be put these up early, but I have to. I work and typically finish them a day early that I am already working on the next day so...Anyway I hope you enjoy tonights prompt of "Just get naked" Happy reading!!

Arya stumbled through her apartment door with a very drunk Gendry on her arm. They were at the local bar watching the football tournament between The Winterfell Wolves and The Lannister Lions. The rivalry between the teams were high; having nearly everyone in King’s Landing out watching the game. It was a close match with the teams scoring one right after the other. After several hours, with the game in OT, it all came down to a penalty shot giving the Wolves the win.

Arya had been ecstatic, considering it was her childhood team and her brother played for them. She ended up buying rounds for the whole bar. Their intentions were to leave right after the game had ended, but with the sweet victory, they decided to celebrate. Both she and Gendry had more to drink than what they normally consumed.

Tequila shot ran through their veins along with other mixed drinks that Arya had a hard time remembering. She vaguely remembered calling a cab for them and she certainly didn’t remember the make out session that they decided to partake in the back seat of said cab.

What she did remember was the way his lips felt against hers as she tried to push her door open.

At first, it was strange. Her best friend was practically devouring her face and she didn’t seem to care. Granted, it could have been the alcohol talking, but even in her intoxicated state she knew that deep down, she wanted this.

There was a time in their friendship when Arya realized that she wanted to be more than what friends were. It was the right before her second year of high school. Gendry had left for the summer to stay with his deadbeat dad, which meant Arya was stuck in Winterfell with nothing to do but fence and run. She didn’t mind the seclusion, but there were multiple times during that summer that she wished she had her best friend. When he returned, right before the start of his senior year, Arya could tell that something had changed. He looked stronger, leaner, and handsomer. His arms had nearly doubled in size, while his chest now sported a brand new six-pack.

Arya was never one to dote on looks, but she couldn’t help but feel a strong attraction to the newly sculpted Gendry. As the school year progressed, Arya noticed that girls were fawning over him. It was sickening to watch. The worst part was that he seemed to enjoy to newfound attention. For as long as she had known him, Gendry was never one for attention. It made Arya jealous and she wasn’t the jealous type. His newfound popularity had begun to take up time from her, causing Arya to brood most of the first semester. Sansa had compared her to Jon; always brooding in dark corners.

It wasn’t until after Christmas had come and gone, that Gendry realized the difference in Arya. She was more reserved than usual and her attitude was that of an angry wolf. He tried to remedy the situation by being more reserved around his “new friends” and making sure to leave time for his best friend. It had lightened Arya’s mood and the second half of the school year went without a hitch.

Once Gendry went away for college, Arya forgot about her schoolgirl crush and began dating Ned Dayne, a boy who was a year older than her. It was nice while it lasted and she had many firsts with him. At one point, she thought that they would be together in college, but she realized it was a silly thought and needed to grow as a person without him.

She hadn’t intended on going to the same school as Gendry, it just sort of happened. It’s not like she was complaining, in fact, she was excited that she would be able to spend more than a two minute phone conversation with him. Eventually they got into a steady routine of studying, drinking, and gaming.

Several more years passed and Arya couldn’t help but feel that silly schoolgirl crush reemerge tenfold. Perhaps it had something to do with his new girlfriend that he was sporting. She had red hair with legs for days. She tried not to let it bother her, but much like when she was just a teenager her jealousy festered.

Imagine her relief when she dumped him. Sure, Gendry was in a rut so as any best friend would do, she dragged him out of the house to watch the tournament and get piss drunk. Too bad she didn’t know how piss drunk they would get.

Her head was telling her that whatever they were about to do was a bad idea, but her body told her that it felt good.

Arya managed to close her apartment door behind them, while never breaking their fevered kisses. Gendry grabbed onto her waist and pushed her up against the wall right by her front door. Arya couldn’t remember the last time she had been kissed in such a way. Her last boyfriend, after Ned, was so conservative and never wanted to try new things. With Gendry, it was as if he was drowning and Arya was his air. 

“Mmm, Gendry? The bed.” Arya said breathlessly when she had a moment to breathe.

Gendry grumbled, “Good idea.”

The tumbled towards her bedroom and began to pull at each other’s clothes. Arya cursed at herself for wearing skinny jeans. They may have looked good on her, but they were hells to get off. It didn’t help that everything they were doing was in complete darkness.

“Oh, hold on.” She slurred and she tried to jump out of her jeans. She pulled and tugged until they finally released from her legs. She tossed them over to the corner where she thought her basket was in.

Gendry also had a difficult time pulling his own pants off. He had kicked off his shoes with ease, but the damned zipper on his pants were stuck. He huffed as he tried for the umpteenth time to release them.

“Will you just get naked already?” Arya chastised.

“I…can’t…get…the…damned…zipper… loose.” Gendry said through gritted teeth.

Arya sighed in frustration as she felt her way towards him. She had no sense of direction and couldn’t tell if Gendry was to the right or to the left of her.

“Ow! Seven fucking hells!” She yelled as she slammed her foot into her side table.

“What? What happened?” Gendry looked up from his zipper and tried to make out Arya’s figure in the darkness.

“Nothing! Where are you, you big oaf?” She asked as she composed herself.

Gendry began to feel his way around and noticed that he was right beside her bed, “Uh, your bed…I think.”

“Oh good! I just slammed my foot into my night table, which is right by my bed. Just climb on.” Arya exclaimed just a little too much.

Gendry nodded, but then chuckled, realizing that Arya wouldn’t have been able to see. He still hadn’t gotten his zipper to come loose and Arya could feel the opportunity deflating.

They both sighed with exhaustion as they laid down in her bed. Arya was pantless, but still had her t-shirt on. Gendry was the opposite. His damned zipper was broken, leaving him clothes from the waist down, while his chest was exposed.

“I guess the gods don’t want us to have sex.” Arya whispered.

“Maybe it’s for the better.” Gendry conclude.

Arya gasped and lightly punched him on the shoulder, “I take offense to that.”

Gendry chuckled, “No, it’s not like that. It’s just…maybe we should try sober.”

“Okay, I’ll take you up on that offer. We try sober.” She reached out her hand for him to shake, but with the darkness, he couldn’t see it. She reached for his hand and placed it into hers, giving it a light squeeze. She was about to remove her hand when Gendry grasped onto it even tighter, interlocking his fingers with hers.

Arya smiled and turned to snuggle up against him. Gendry gladly complied and they fell asleep, wiping away their drunken night.


End file.
